icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Portal:Episódios
1ª Temporada de iCarly #'iPilot (Bem Vindos ao iCarly.com)' #'iWant More Viewers (Quero Mais Público)' #'iDream of Dance (sonhos dançantes)' #'iLike Jake (Estou afim do Jake)' #'iWanna Stay with Spencer (Quero Ficar com o Spencer)' #'iNevel (A Crítica)' #'iScream on Halloween (O Halloween)' #'iSpy Mean Teacher (A Espionagem)' #'iWill Date Freddie (A Namorada do Freddie)' #'iWant a World Record (O Recorde Mundial)' #'iRue the Day (Eu Lastimo esse Dia)' #'iPromise Not to Tell (Prometo Guardar o Segredo)' #'iAm Your Biggest Fan (Sou sua Maior Fã)' #'iHeart Art (Adoro Arte)' #'iHate Sam's Boyfriend (Odeio o Namorado da Sam)' #'iHatch Chicks (Procurando Por Pintinhos)' #'iDon't Want to Fight (Não Quero Discutir)' #'iPromote TechFoots (Anunciando TechFoots)' #'iGot Detention (Pegando Detenção)' #'iStakeout (Contra a Pirataria)' #'iMight Switch Schools (Vou Mudar de Escola)' #'iFence (Esgrima)' #'iCarly Saves Television (O iCarly Salva a TV)' #'iWin a Date (Vale um Encontro)' #'iHave a Lovesick Teacher (A Professora Apaixonada)' '2ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iSaw Him First (Eu o Vi Primeiro)' #'iStage an Intervention (Fase da Intervenção)' #'iOwe You (Eu te Devo)' #'iHurt Lewbert (Machuquei o Lewbert)' #'iGo to Japan (iCarly no Japão)' Parte 1 #'iGo to Japan (iCarly no Japão)' Parte 2 #'iGo to Japan (iCarly no Japão)' Parte 3 #'iPie (Loucos pela Torta)' #'iChristmas (Vida Nova no Natal)' #'iKiss (O Primeiro Beijo)' #'iGive Away a Car (Quem Quer Ganhar um Carro)' #'iRocked The Vote (Acabando com a Votação)' #'iMeet Fred (Fred está Morto!)' #'iLook Alike (O Plano Perfeito)' #'iWant My Website Back (Preciso do meu Website de Volta)' #'iMake Sam Girlier (Transformando Sam)' #'iGo Nuclear (Gerador Nuclear)' #'iDate a Bad Boy (Meu Namorado Bad Boy)' Parte 1 #'iDate a Bad Boy (Meu Namorado Bad Boy)' Parte 2 #'iReunite With Missy (O Encontro com Missy)' # iTake on Dingo (O Plágio) '3ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iThink They Kissed (Se Beijaram!)' #'iCook (Cozinhando no iCarly)' #'iSpeed Date (Encontro á Jato)' #'iCarly Awards (A Premiação)' #'iHave My Principals (Sob Nova Direção)' #'iFind Lewbert's Lost Love (Amor Perdido de Lewbert)' #'iMove Out (Vou me Mudar)' #'iQuit iCarly (Eu Desisto)' Parte 1 #'iQuit iCarly (Eu Desisto)' Parte 2 #'iSaved Your Life (O Salvamento!)' #'iWas a Pageant Girl (Sam e os Concursos de Beleza)' #'iEnrage Gibby (Enfurecendo Gibby)' #'iSpace Out (A Viagem Espacial)' #'iFix a Pop Star (O Retorno da Diva)' #'iBloop (Todos Erram)' #'iWon't Cancel the Show (Cancelar nem Pensar)' #'iBelieve in Bigfoot (Eu Acredito em Pé Grande)' #'iPsycho (Uma Louca Aventura)' Parte 1 #IPsycho (Uma Louca Aventura) parte 2 #IPsycho (Uma Louca Aventura) parte 3 '4ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iGot a Hot Room (O Quarto Novo)' #'iSam's Mom (A Mãe da Sam)' #'iGet Pranky (As Pegadinhas)' #'iSell Penny Tees (Vendendo Camisetas)' #'iDo (O Dia do Sim)' #'iStart a Fan War (A Guerra dos Fãs)' Parte 1 #'iStart a Fan War (A Guerra dos Fãs)' Parte 2 #'iHire An Idiot (Contratei um idiota)' #'iPity The Nevel (A Lastima de Nevel)' #'iOMG (Inacreditável)' '5ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iLost My Mind (Perdendo a Cabeça)' #'iDate Sam & Freddie '(O Namoro de Sam e Freddie) #'iCan't Take It (Não Aguento Mais)' #'iLove You (Eu Te Amo)' #[http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IQ iQ]' (iQ)' #'iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo (Todos Erram 2 - Erros Eletrizantes)' #'iStill Psycho (Mais Uma Louca Aventura)' Parte 1 #'iStill Psycho (Mais Uma Louca Aventura)' Parte 2 #'iBalls (Globos Oculares)' #'iMeet The First Lady (Conhecendo a Primeira Dama)' #[http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/IToe_Fat_Cakes iToe Fat Cakes] (Dedos Presos e Bolos Gordos) '6ª Temporada de iCarly' #'iApril Folls (Dia da Mentira)' #'iGo One Direction (Indo Até One Direction)' #'iOpen a Restaurant (Abrindo um Restaurante)' #'iHalfoween (Halloween pela Metade)' Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Filmes Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:3ª Temporada Categoria:4ª Temporada Categoria:5ª Temporada Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:Lista